


what should i do

by kcc



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Disaster Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Hook-Up, I'm so sorry, M/M, Making Out, Strangers to Lovers, this is so stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcc/pseuds/kcc
Summary: Richie wasn’t sure how he found himself here. He was fumbling with his keys, his hands shaking with adrenaline. Eddie was pressed up against his back, arms wound around his waist and peppering kisses on his neck.Or, Richie meets a stranger at a bar and they go back to his place to hookup.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 165





	what should i do

**Author's Note:**

> title is from the song "what should i do" by jaymes young. it has absolutely nothing to do with the song i just think it very much encapsulates richie's mental state at one point. he's just thinking "oh damn what should i do now"
> 
> i am. so sorry for this. it is probably the stupidest idea i've ever had but it made me laugh uncontrollably when i thought of it
> 
> please enjoy this nonsense

Richie wasn’t sure how he found himself here. He was fumbling with his keys, his hands shaking with adrenaline. Eddie was pressed up against his back, arms wound around his waist and peppering kisses on his neck.

When he had seen Eddie at the bar after his show, he hadn’t expected anything to come of it. He figured they’d maybe flirt a bit, he’d buy him a drink, and then they’d go their separate ways once Eddie saw him in a little better lighting.

Instead, Eddie had seemed to be pulled to him like a moth to a flame, coming back for more each time Richie antagonized him into one of his adorable angry rants and then laughing at himself when he realized Richie was fucking with him.

Richie hadn’t expected him to say yes when he asked him to go home with him. Hadn’t expected him to push Richie up against the brick wall outside the comedy club and kiss him senseless, a thigh pushing in between Richie’s own. The uber ride to Richie’s apartment building had been tense, Eddie’s huge brown eyes boring into Richie like he could see inside his soul, see all of Richie.

“You gonna open the door tonight, Rich?” Eddie murmured into his ear before nipping his lobe between his teeth and tugging, jolting him back to the present. Richie’s knees wobbled beneath him and he was genuinely concerned that they might give out beneath him.

“Fucking hell, Eds.” He could practically feel the smugness rolling off Eddie as he thrust his hips forward, pressing his hard-on into Richie’s ass, grinding down. Every place they were touching burned, Richie’s skin felt electric from it.

_ How have I gone my whole life without knowing you? _

The thought jolted through Richie’s mind. They had met barely three hours ago in a crowded club, but Richie felt that immediate connection. It had felt like every cell in his body thrummed in Eddie’s presence, every fiber of his being reaching out towards him.

Which was insane, because they met  _ three hours ago, _ but Richie couldn’t help but feel it. He thought maybe Eddie felt it, too.

"Not my name, asswipe," Eddie hissed, pinching one of Richie's nipples hard, and  _ fuck, _ Richie might just be a little in love with him.

He finally got the door unlocked, the two of them stumbling inside. Eddie shoved him up against the wall, finally kissing Richie for real, his mouth open and hot. He was an aggressive kisser, lots of teeth, biting and tugging on Richie's lips, his tongue. He did his best to keep up, but for the most part Richie was just along for the ride.

Eddie rutted his hips against Richie, causing the two of them to moan at the feeling of their hard cocks pressed together. "I want you to suck my dick," Eddie panted, attaching his mouth to Richie's jaw, kissing and licking at his stubble. "And then I want to fuck you into the mattress. I want to hear you moaning my name."

Every hair on Richie’s body stood up in response and fuck he thought he might die if he didn’t get that.

Richie cried out when he bit down on the underside of his jaw, hips bucking forward and colliding again with Eddie's.  _ "Fuck," _ Richie hissed, twisting his head to kiss Eddie's lips again. "Fuck, okay. Uh, bedroom." His thoughts were disjointed, hard to keep straight. He blinked hard, shaking his head a little to try to clear the fogginess enough to remember the layout of his own goddamn apartment.

Christ, he was so fucking horny.

He pushed off from the front door, and Eddie plastered himself up against his back again, like he couldn't bear to be far from Richie, as he led them down the hall. He twisted around in Eddie's arms, backing into his bedroom, so that he could kiss him again.

Usually, for Richie, kissing wasn't a huge deal. It was just something that led to him getting off and he didn't particularly mind if the other guy wanted it or not. Richie simply obliged, following through on the action until it led to something more, something better. Sometimes, he had hookups where he didn't kiss the other guy at all, just a quick handjob in a bar bathroom to get off and then they'd part ways.

With Eddie, though, Richie couldn't get enough of it. He wanted to kiss him  _ constantly.  _ He loved the way Eddie would tug on his lower lip with his teeth and suck on his tongue like  _ he _ couldn't get enough of  _ Richie. _ Like he wanted to unhinge his jaw and swallow Richie whole. It made his toes curl thinking that he wanted him this much.

Richie walked backwards towards his bed, arms wrapped securely around Eddie, his hands spread across his back, pushing his shirt up. As soon as the backs of his knees hit the mattress, he sat down hard on the edge of the bed. Eddie tugged his shirt all the way off and climbed into his lap to keep making out with him, one hand cupping the side of Richie's face, fingers digging into the hinge of his jaw, the other arm wrapped around his shoulders.

"Holy shit, Rich. Your hands are so fucking  _ huge," _ Eddie groaned, his head falling back. "I want them all over me." Richie shifted them down, cupping Eddie's ass and kneading gently into the flesh.

"They only seem so big because you're bite-sized," Richie said back between kisses, his voice muffled and distorted because Eddie was still trying to eat him alive. "You're so compact I feel like I could fit you in my pocket." Eddie froze, his tongue still down Richie's throat. Richie loosened his grip on Eddie's ass, mind somehow stalling out and also going a mile a minute.

Eddie climbed off his lap and Richie thought he blew it. Richie could see it clearly in his mind, Eddie storming off and Richie left behind on his bed regretting every life decision that led to this moment.

Instead, however, Eddie's glower turned slightly smug, planting his hands on Richie’s thighs and leaning his face in close. "You've spent all of tonight talking, but I can think of better uses for your mouth." And Richie just about died, his brain shutting completely off, because Eddie stood back up and pushed his pants and boxers down in one movement, leaving him bare-ass naked in Richie's bedroom standing over a still-fully-clothed Richie.

Eddie's dick was completely hard, flushed a delicate pink and curving up towards his stomach. The wide head was a dark red, a drop of precum beading at the tip. Richie thought he might die if he didn't get his mouth on it in the next thirty seconds. He wanted to know what he tasted like.

"Take your clothes off, Rich. I wanna see you." Eddie didn't seem at all shy to be in the nude. As Richie stood up to start stripping, Eddie took his place on the edge of the bed, lazily stroking his dick and watching. His button-up shirt came off easily, but Richie cursed as he got caught in his t-shirt, struggling to tug it off overhead. He could hear Eddie's quiet laughter, but it didn't seem to be cruel, more endeared at Richie. When he finally got it off and managed to shuck off his trousers, Eddie was looking at him hungrily, his pupils blown wide and his cock leaking precum over his hand.

"Look at you," Eddie murmured. His eyes roamed over Richie's shoulders, his chest, the swell of his stomach, lingering at his hard cock. "So everything about you is big, huh? You weren't just exaggerating." Richie flushed under his scrutiny. Sure, he talked a lot about his dick, making jokes about the size of it, but it was different to feel Eddie’s charged gaze, eyeing him up like a piece of meat. Richie shivered.

He didn't know what to do with his body, his arms just hung uselessly by his sides. Finally, Eddie tore his gaze away from his thighs to look up at his face, his expression softening. "Come here," he breathed out.

Richie practically collapsed forward, wrapping his arms around Eddie and kissing him again. Eddie's hands reached out to grab his sides, holding onto his love handles. Normally, that action would make him squirm, he didn't like to think about anyone noticing the extra fat he had, that his thighs and stomach were thick. When Eddie did it, however, it seemed almost reverent, like he couldn't believe he got to be the one to touch them. His fingers dusted over the skin, squeezing softly when he found a spot he liked in particular.

Eddie pulled away. "Get on your knees for me, Rich." Richie dropped like a rock, his knees popping and clicking with the motion as he came face to face—face to head? Face to dick?—with Eddie's flushed cock.

Resting his hands on top of Eddie's thighs, he spread them apart slightly to give himself easier access. He turned his head, kissing and nipping at the inside of Eddie’s thighs. The skin was softer here, a little paler than the rest of him. He could feel the firm muscles just underneath, his fingers pressing in.

Leaning up, he sucked the head of Eddie's dick into his mouth, moaning as he  _ finally _ got to taste him. Eddie hissed, his hips bucking up slightly at the sensation before he forced them back down.

Richie opened his jaw a little further, relaxing the muscles to sink his mouth down on Eddie's cock and bobbing back up. He sat there for a minute, breathing heavily through his nose, listening to Eddie and feeling him fight back the urge to move. He popped off all the way, shifting himself down further to lick a wide stripe all the way up the thick vein on the underside of Eddie's dick. His thigh twitched under Richie's hand, the muscle spasming.

Eddie was breathing heavily, cursing under his breath as Richie took the head back into his mouth, taking as much in as he could, the tip nudging up against the back of his mouth. He began to move his head in earnest, sliding all the way up until Eddie's dick almost fell out of his mouth and then taking it all back in again. The loud slurping noises were obscene, the only sound in the whole apartment besides Eddie's moans and grunts and quiet praise.

"Fuck, Rich. You're doing so well. You take my dick so well," Eddie murmured. Richie's skin tingled at it, his cock hanging heavy and ignored between his legs, dripping. This time, when he pulled off, he had a request.

"Could you pull my hair?" He asked, voice raspy and scratchy. He could feel the flush on his face, excess spit dripping down his chin. Eddie's eyes were huge as he looked down at him, his hair mussed up, all the product that had held it in place had worn out. "Just like-" Richie took one of his hands and placed it on the back of his head. Instantly, Eddie wound his fingers into Richie’s hair, tugging just slightly. Richie groaned, his eyes rolling back a little. "Yeah, fuck."

He went back down and as he swirled his tongue around the head of Eddie's cock, Eddie's grip tightened in his hair, pulling hard. Richie's cock jerked at the sensation and his hands went to Eddie's dick to give them something to do, one cupping Eddie's balls, rolling them slightly, and the other gripping the base, jerking what he couldn't take in his mouth.

"Holy _ shit, _ Richie. Your mouth-" Eddie broke off, both hands in Richie's hair now, tugging hard. "Fuck, look at me, baby. I want to see you." Richie flicked his eyes up, meeting Eddie's gaze. His eyes were hooded, full of lust and Richie's skin tingled. He wanted him to look at him like that all the time. "Jesus, look at you. You're so fucking hot." He sounded awed, like  _ he _ was the one who got lucky to get  _ Richie’s  _ attention tonight. Like he wasn’t the one way out of Richie’s league.

Richie whined, the sound distorted by the dick currently taking residence in his mouth. He could feel Eddie tensing up underneath him, so he doubled down, sucking harder. The hand that had been cupping his balls moved further back, pressing up into his perineum and rubbing like he knew he liked.. Eddie's thighs were shaking on either side of him.

"Shit, I'm close. Do you want to-" Eddie was pulling on his hair, but this time with a purpose, trying to get Richie to pull off before he came. But Richie refused to move, bobbing his head before taking Eddie in all the way to the root, swallowing around it. "Holy _ shit, _ your mouth is-  _ fuck." _

Richie choked around Eddie’s cock, fighting down the urge to gag while Eddie was just babbling, his fingers massaging gently into Richie's scalp before tugging again. Richie was breathing hard through his nose, his glasses slipping down but he didn't particularly care at the moment because Eddie's thighs tightened around his head and he was gasping.

"Rich, baby, I'm gonna come- I'm gonna-" He broke off, his head tipping backwards as he came in hot spurts down Richie's throat. Richie swallowed all of it, keeping his mouth right where it was until Eddie stopped twitching and patted at his head. "Rich- I can't- I'm done, you can stop." Eddie sounded breathless and a little dazed, and when Richie looked up at him, his eyes were drooping, blissed out.

Richie took his mouth off Eddie’s dick and pushed himself back up so he was kneeling tall, snaking his arms around Eddie's waist to pull him close. When he leaned in for a kiss, Eddie placed a palm over his heart and held him back.

"I know you just gave me the best blowjob of my life, but would you mind brushing your teeth before you kiss me again?" Eddie's face somehow flushed further, like he was embarrassed by his own request. Richie just grinned.

"Sure thing, Eddie baby," Richie replied, planting a kiss to Eddie's shoulder instead and stood up. He power-walked to the bathroom, his knees aching slightly from kneeling for a long period of time and his still-hard dick swinging between his legs. It was worth it.

He brushed his teeth quickly and thoroughly, wanting desperately to get back so Eddie could follow through on his plans to fuck Richie. He swished his mouthwash to make sure he got any spots he might have missed and rinsed before practically jogging back to his bedroom.

He swung into the doorway, leaning on the jamb and smirking. "I believe you said you wanted to fuck me into the mattress-" he broke off. Because Eddie wasn't listening to him.

Because Eddie was asleep on top of the covers, sprawled out across the mattress. He was drooling. And snoring. And completely naked still.

Richie stood in the doorway, completely unsure of what to do in this situation. Sure, he's had a lot of hookups in his life, some worse than others, but he's never had a guy  _ fall asleep _ on him before he got his rocks off.

He stood there gaping for a few minutes before he started feeling a little more Edward Cullen and a little less flabbergasted hookup. He inched into the room, grabbing his boxers from where they were still inside his pants and tugged them on. His dick was still painfully hard, but he wasn't quite desperate enough to just wake up Eddie just to ask him to touch it.

Instead, he decided he would take a quick rinse-off shower, and take the matter of his boner into his own hands. Literally. He knew full well that he wouldn't be falling asleep for a long time unless he did something about his erection, and resigned himself to just jerking off under the water so he didn't have to worry about cleaning himself up.

As he gripped his dick, stroking himself, he thought about Eddie's hands in his hair, the way Eddie grunted out his name when he flicked his tongue just right. His moved his hand faster and faster, hips thrusting into the tight circle of his fist until he was coming with a sob, painting the walls of the shower in white stripes and biting into his other hand.

He quickly rinsed off the evidence and turned off the water. He toweled off, feeling weird. He wasn't sure if he felt  _ rejected _ necessarily—Eddie had made it pretty clear that he wanted Richie, it wasn’t like he fell asleep to avoid sleeping with him—and he didn't feel unsatisfied because he did just have an orgasm.

He felt like it was a missed opportunity. He was disappointed that he didn't get to get railed by this stranger tonight, and now he was positive that he'd never get to see him again. Richie didn't even get his phone number.

He peeked into his room, just to see if maybe Eddie had just dozed off, and was wondering where Richie had gone. Nope. He was still conked out across Richie’s bed.

Feeling intensely weird about it, Richie crept over to his own bed. Gingerly, he laid down on the very edge, the small corner of it that Eddie wasn’t sprawled across. At some point, Eddie had rearranged himself underneath the sheets, wrapped up in a loose burrito.

Richie’s apartment was drafty and he was completely naked.

He wiggled a little closer, tugging on the edge of the blankets to try to get warm. With a huff, Eddie yanked the covers closer to himself, his brow furrowing even in sleep. Ridiculously, Richie felt a swell of fondness in his chest at the sight.

Resigned to be cold, Richie curled up on his side, facing away from Eddie. He pulled himself into the tightest ball he comfortably could, trying to save as much heat as possible. He drifted off to sleep to the memories of Eddie's arms wrapped around him and his teeth digging into Richie's lips and tongue.

When Eddie woke up, the first thing he became aware of was the fact that he was naked. The second was that he was wrapped so tightly around another person. One who was burning hot, like a human space heater. The third thing was that the space heater was also naked.

This wasn’t particularly surprising actually. Eddie was known to have a tendency towards one night stands, tending to take men home most times he went out drinking. Beverly affectionately called him a slut. It was a little unusual that he was still in the man’s apartment, but not totally unprecedented.

Eddie had his arms and legs completely wrapped around the other man, holding on tightly like a mix between an octopus and a boa constrictor. Usually Eddie wasn’t one for cuddling — especially with strangers — but the man was very pleasantly squishy, soft in all the right places and extremely comfortable to hold. Eddie found himself reluctant to pull away and leave and instead snuggled impossibly closer, nuzzling his face into the front of his throat.

The man grumbled a little, a sleepy groan as he started to shift, waking up. Eddie could feel the vibrations through their chests, pressed together, and his neck. It was oddly comforting, given that this was a complete stranger. Eddie tightened his grip a little, a jolt going through him as he remembered who it was he was in bed with.

Richie. Richie  _ Tozier _ .

See, Eddie wasn't much one for celebrity crushes, but for some reason this muppet-looking motherfucker caught his eye about five years earlier, a new recruit for some season of SNL. Eddie had scrolled past the announcement about a million times on his social media feeds, seeing the same goofy-looking grin and squinty left eye staring back at him over and over again.

Of course, Richie was famously fired just five episodes in for saying  _ fuck _ on live television one too many times for Lorne Michaels.

But Eddie had still vaguely followed his career afterwards, every time he saw his name in the credits of something or in an article Ben was reading Eddie would perk up, heat flooding his ears. He didn't know what it was about this B-list comedian that kept him coming back, but he couldn't help it.

So when he saw the announcement of this show, he  _ very casually _ and  _ not at all eagerly _ made sure his schedule was clear and bought tickets. Out of curiosity, nothing else. Of course.

Richie was grumbling again, a low sound in the back of his throat as he came to. Eddie tilted his face up towards him, watching as Richie squinched his eyes tighter for a second before blinking them open just slightly. Warmth spread across Eddie's face as a slow grin split across Richie's mouth when he saw him looking.

"Mornin', Eds." Richie's voice was gravelly and rough from sleep and Eddie felt a twinge in his chest at that, which he promptly ignored.

"That's not my name, dickshit," Eddie replied, voice low. He slid his arms up and down Richie's bare back, feeling his sleep-warm skin and the soft give of the layer of fat along his ribcage.

Richie laughed quietly, the sound not quite making it out of his chest. "That was some night, huh?" Eddie flushed again, remembering the awed look in Richie's eyes as he took in Eddie's body, the way he looked between Eddie's legs, the way his mouth felt on Eddie's dick.

Eddie hummed in response, not trusting himself with words. He drifted one hand back around front, taking a handful of Richie's chest in, feeling the give of it.

"I mean, I don't think I've been railed quite so thoroughly in a  _ looooong _ time," Richie continued.

Eddie froze.

He suddenly realized he didn't remember  _ anything _ from last night, at least not after Richie gave him one of the most mindblowing (pun intended) blow jobs of his  _ life _ \-- that definitely had nothing to do with the man giving, shut up -- and wracked his brain trying to think of when he fucked Richie.

His skin went hot and then cold in rapid succession. How could he not remember fucking the hottest man he'd ever been with?! While he continued to sift through his memories, he decided to just fake it 'til he made it.

Eddie let out an awkward little laugh. "Wow, yeah. It was. It was really something, huh?" He sounded more wooden than a pirate's peg leg, even to his own ears.

"And when you bent my leg like that?" He whistled. "Wow, I did  _ not _ know I could move like that. I'm gonna be sore for  _ days _ ." Something about Richie's voice sounded off, tight, like he was holding something back. Eddie let his eyes trail back up from his bare chest, taking in his face. His sleepy, half-lidded eyes, the slight flush from sleep.

The barely restrained smile of amusement.

"What the fuck?" Eddie demanded.

Richie let out a cackle. "I'm fucking with you, dude. You passed the fuck out right after I sucked you off. It was truly inspiring, actually."

Eddie scrambled away, disentangling himself from around Richie. "What the  _ fuck?" _ He demanded again.

"Yeah, man. I left for like two minutes to brush my teeth because you were grossed out by my jizz-breath and when I came back you were snoring like a motorboat." Richie wasn't even trying to hold back his smile anymore. He looked so fucking smug and amused, Eddie wanted to punch him. Or maybe kiss the expression off his face. Who knows.

"I  _ fell asleep?" _ No wonder he didn't remember anything after the blowjob. He wasn't conscious for it.

"Yeah, bud. You're a total blanket-hog, by the way. You wouldn't even give me a corner for myself." Richie pouted.

Eddie furrowed his brow, sitting up fully. "Hold on, so I fell asleep after getting off but before you did, but you didn't wake me up and kick me out? You just. You just what, climbed in and fell asleep next to the dickhead who blue-balled you?" He made a chopping motion with his hand. Richie just shrugged and nodded a little, sitting up as well. He looked so good like that, lounging against the headboard, his hair messy from sleep and sex, arms spread wide so his whole body was open and welcoming. Eddie just wanted to sink into him and never leave.

"What the hell, man? You just let people use you and your bed? You gotta stand up for yourself, bro." Eddie didn't know why he was upset by this, especially considering  _ he _ was a person who used Richie and his bed, but he couldn't tamp down the outrage that this kind, funny, attractive man just let people walk all over him.

Richie looked a little flabbergasted, his mouth open just slightly, eyes unfocused without his glasses on. Eddie didn't blame him. What kind of stranger cares about your self-esteem?

As Eddie was trying to think of a way to backtrack, to make it less awkward, Richie spoke again.

"Do you want to go on a date with me?"

Eddie recoiled in surprise again, blinking. "Huh?" he said, intelligently.

"Do you want to go out with me?" Richie repeated, that same amusement on his face again as he watched Eddie's reaction.

"Why would you want to do that?" Eddie replied.

Richie shrugged. "I don't know, man. Last night all I could think was  _ wow, this guy is incredible I don't want to let him go _ so I figured I'd just, you know. Shoot my shot."

Eddie blinked again. "Dude, I  _ fell asleep _ on you. Why would you want to see me again?"

Richie brought his arm up to scratch the back of his neck and Eddie took in the way the muscles shifted in his triceps and chest, a tugging feeling in his stomach.

"Look, you can say no. I get it, it's fine. I just figured I'd ask." Richie looked towards the window, a set in his sharp jaw that hadn't been there before. "It's fine, just forget I said anything, okay?" He swallowed and Eddie watched his Adam's apple bob up and down.

"What the fuck? No, you can't take it back. I want to go out with you, moron," Eddie bit out. "No take backs, you have to take me out now, so  _ ha." _ Richie turned back to him, a flush high on his cheeks.

"Yeah?" He asked, sounding nervous and unsure, a sharp contrast to how boldly he had asked the first time. Instead of answering with his words, Eddie shuffled back up the bed and swung a leg across Richie's hips, acutely aware of the fact that they were both still completely naked. He ducked down and kissed Richie, completely disregarding their morning breath.

Richie grunted, his hands coming up to take hold of Eddie's hips, fingers digging into the bare skin there. Eddie kissed him like he was starving and Richie was the only thing that could quench that, taking and taking it all in. As he curled his tongue behind Richie's endearingly crooked buck teeth, he rocked his hips experimentally, his cock twitching in interest.

He broke apart, their lips separating with a quiet  _ click. _ "What was it I said last night? I was going to fuck you into the mattress?"

Richie whimpered, his hips bucking up into Eddie's ass. He tilted his head back up, kissing Eddie desperately.

"How about I make good on that promise, yeah?" Eddie felt more than heard Richie's answering whine as he nodded his head vigorously. "I promise I won't fall asleep on you this time."

Eddie smiled into the kiss, swallowing up Richie's laughter as they tangled themselves in the sheets again.

**Author's Note:**

> and then they get married and richie never lets eddie live it down thank you and goodnight


End file.
